El chico del tren
by Laaulyy
Summary: Serie de drabbles que relatan la historia de Itachi y Hinata en encuentros casuales en el tren.
1. Hola

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Hola…

La joven Hyuga estaba parada detrás de la línea amarilla esperando que el tren llegara a su andén. Tenía entre sus manos un pequeño portafolios donde guardaba las cosas de su universidad. Se acomodó la falda azul marino, ajustó el lazo alrededor del cuello y acomodó un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

El tren llegaría en dos minutos.

Al subir, buscó un lugar para sentarse, ese día de miércoles entró en el vagón tres, y se sentó en el medio. A su lado, casi en automático, se sentó un joven que era más alto que ella, vestía formalmente, su cabello era largo y sus ojos negros, oscuros, profundos. Sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro.

—Bonitos zapatos. — Soltó de repente mirándola.

—¿Eh? — Repuso ella mirándolo con incredulidad. — G… gracias.

Él sonrió levemente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Inquirió de repente. Aquello la sorprendió.

—Hyuga, Hinata… — musitó. — ¿El tuyo…?

—Uchiha, Itachi. Encantado. —Él le estiró la mano a modo de presentación. Ella lo agarró sin reparos. — ¿Qué tal tu día?

Hinata presionó con algo de fuerza su portafolios, estaba algo nerviosa. El chico era realmente guapo y tenía un aire de tranquilidad que le sentaba bien…

—¿Bien? Es decir, fue otro día más… En realidad, no tengo mucho para contar. ¿A ti, cómo te fue?

—Me alegra que lo preguntaras… — miró al techo del vagón y volvió su mirada a ella. — Tuve que firmar muchos papeles… — comenzó a contar con los dedos. — Luego tuve una reunión que no llegué a entender de qué trataba porque estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer luego… — Siguió contando con sus dedos. — También… también tuve una pequeña pelea con un senpai. Entre otras cosas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó algo cohibida.

Repentinamente hubo mucho ruido en el vagón.

—…siete…

Hinata pensó para sus adentros, ¿qué había dicho? No tenía su edad, de eso estaba segura. Por su forma de vestir… ¿treinta y siete?

—Parece más joven…

El chico sonrió sin perder detalle de su mirada.

—Me lo han dicho…

—Es que… para tener treinta y siete estas bien conservado. — sonrió ante su ocurrencia.

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

—¿Realmente creíste que tenía treinta y siete? Dije veintisiete. — rió un poco más.

La Hyuga se llenó de mil colores.

—Lo siento mucho… Escuché mal. — Se hundió en sus hombros.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve.

Miró por la ventana. Estaba llegando a destino.

—Me dio gusto conocerlo. Bajaré pronto. — Se levantó de su lugar e hizo una reverencia.

—Hasta mañana… — soltó sin pensar. — Viajarás mañana, ¿verdad? —La chica asintió sin saber por qué lo hacía. — Pues bien, espero que nos llevemos bien ya que nos veremos a diario.

Sonrió sin entender nerviosa y asintió. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa. Bajó rápidamente del tren antes de que cerraran las puertas, él la saludó con la mano, ella devolvió el saludo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. ¿Qué fue aquello…?

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Creo que todos tuvimos un amor fugaz, de calle, de bondi, de tren, hasta de subte. Cualquier parecido con mi vida es pura coincidencia. Jajajaja, espero poder publicar un capítulo por día en lo que voy armando otras cosas. ¡Necesito más ItaHina en fanfiction!

Subí nuevo fanfic: _Para ti a través del tiempo_. Publiqué el final de _Herederos_. Subí un one-shot de continuación de _Cómo conocí a Uchiha Itachi_ y finalmente, actualicé el capítulo ocho de _Estación para Enamorarse_. Estuve muy activa después de cinco años de inactividad.

¡Los espero con reviews!

Nos leemos prontito, gente. Besitos y abracitos por mil.

Laaulyy, fuera.

30 de octubre de 2019.


	2. Relaciones

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Relaciones.

Las puertas se abrieron, avanzó dejando la línea amarilla a sus espaldas. Se acomodó en uno de los asientos y nuevamente sintió el peso junto a ella. Aquello la estremeció.

—Hola, Hyuga-san…

—¡Oh! — Se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos. — ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Por qué tengo la sensación de que esperaba no verme. — Itachi se acercó a ella de manera poco prudente.

—No, no es eso, sólo me sorprendí. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Volviendo a su pregunta, tuve un día pesado. No sabe, estuve corriendo como loco para entregar unos informes, mi secretaria no deja de insistir en que tengo tomarme un descanso, pero… ¡Los papeles se acumulan uno detrás del otro! — Itachi hizo un ademán con las manos lo que provocó una risita de la ojiperla. — Ríe muy bonito. — Sonrió al verla cambiar de color. — Cuénteme su día.

—Nada fuera de lo común, cursé y estudié gran parte del día.

—¿Qué estudia?

—Estoy en mi primer año de traductorado en lengua inglesa. — bajó la mirada un tanto apenada.

—Interesante. ¿Por qué estudia eso?

—¿Me gusta? Menos pregunta Kami-sama y más perdona. — Rió bajito. — ¿Uchiha-san, usted por qué trabaja de algo que le causa tantos problemas?

—Herencia familiar, deber, obligación, edad, futuro. ¿Sigo? — Preguntó levantando una ceja, para luego reír. A Hinata le pareció que eran demasiado cercanos. — Hyuga-san, ¿tiene novio?

—Sí, de hecho, sí. — El rostro de Itachi cambió de semblante de repente.

—¿Hace mucho?

Hinata se llevó un dedo debajo del labio y pareció pensar en el aire.

—Cerca de dos años… — soltó de repente. — Aunque actualmente nos vemos poco por estudiar cosas diferentes… — Desvió la mirada, no supo por qué lo dijo. — ¿Usted?

—Estoy casado. — Los ojos de Hinata lo miraron con curiosidad. — Casado con el trabajo que me tiene de esclavo día y noche. — De repente volvió a reír. — Las relaciones son complicadas, pequeña…

La palabra "pequeña" resonó en su mente haciendo eco. ¿La veía tan joven?

—Supongo que con la edad las cosas van cambiando, los parámetros no son los mismos a los treinta que a los veinte, ¿no le parece?

—Me parece que implícitamente me dijiste viejo, pero te lo voy a dejar pasar porque creo que eres muy agradable. — Itachi negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. — Por cierto, toma. — le extendió un pequeño chocolate que sacó de su portafolios. — Compré uno para mí y luego pensé si a usted le gustaría.

—Es mi favorito. — Exclamó emocionada. — Muchas gracias.

—El mío también… No hay por qué.

—Prometo recordarlo y devolverle el presente. — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. — Ve como las relaciones no son complicadas…

Itachi se quedó pensando por un segundo, aquello lo descolocó. Intentó replicar, pero ella se levantó de golpe de su lugar. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por bajar.

—¿La veré mañana?

—Misma hora, mismo tren. — sonrió con ternura. Hizo una reverencia y luego se alejó de él.

El sonido del tren indicaba que las puertas se estaban cerrando. Itachi miró por última vez a Hinata y pensó como una chica de diecinueve años era tan agradable…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Repito lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, cualquier parecido con mi vida es pura coincidencia. ¿Les pasó alguna vez algo similar? Los leo atte. *SI ME LLEGAN A DECIR QUE NO, ME MUERO PORQUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LA GENTE QUE ME RODEA ESTÁ LOCA*

Agradecimientos especiales a: _**hinatalphard**_, _**victoriaarias947**_, _**Marys**_.

¡Nos leemos mañana! (con un poco de suerte, después de que salga de la facultad.)

Besitos y abracitos por mil.

_Laaulyy_, fuera.

1 de Noviembre de 2019.


	3. Destino

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Destino.

—¿Cree en el destino?

—Uchiha-san, al menos déjeme subir al tren.

Hinata sonrió cuando lo vio parado en la puerta por la que iba a subir, ese día particularmente el tren estaba con más gente de lo normal, tal vez, porque era viernes. Por ello, se quedaron parados cerca de la puerta.

—Y sí, creo. Me gusta pensar que hay algo bueno a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Como yo, por ejemplo, a la vuelta del vagón.

La ojiperla sonrió sonoramente. Itachi le agradaba, parecía un aire fresco en una cálida noche de verano. Tenía unos bonitos ojos, no se parecían a los de su novio, en sí, él no se parecía a su novio, pero le daba tanta tranquilidad hablarle casualmente.

—Uchiha-san, ese comentario es narcisista.

—Sucede que… nadie me dice esas cosas… entonces tengo que decírmelas a mí mismo. — Asintió un par de veces como reafirmando su teoría.

—Yo creo que usted es algo bueno… — Su mirada huyó de la de Itachi.

—Creo que el destino me está diciendo que soy algo y no alguien… — El joven tenía elocuencia y eso a Hinata le agradaba. Parecía ser alguien en quien confiar.

—No quise decir eso… Lo siento. — Bajó la mirada.

—Hyuga-san, no lo tome así, bromeo porque… a veces los días son largos y pesados, ¿sabe? Cuando la veo, siento que puedo liberarme un poco de todo aquello, como si se me contagiara su juventud. ¿Suena muy mal?

—En absoluto… Tal vez fue el destino quien nos configuró en espacio y tiempo para coincidir y hablar de la vida o más bien de nuestras vidas… — La cálida sonrisa de Hinata llegó al pecho de Itachi.

—¿Debería agradecerle al destino tener a tan buena compañera de viaje? — inquirió pensativo.

—No lo sé… decídalo usted mismo.

Hinata junto sus índices apretándolos ante la mirada de Itachi.

—Prometo agradecerle al destino cuando visite el templo.

Un rubor se apoderó del rostro de la joven. A Itachi le llamaba la atención aquellos sonrojos tan infantiles.

—¿No cree que debería pedirle otras cosas al destino? — reprochó.

—No, así está bien. El destino me dijo hace unos días "háblale." Al verte, y hacerlo es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

Hinata enmudeció. Aquello sonaba tan sincero. Sintió algo cálido en el pecho que no sabía que era. Se preguntó internamente si el destino del que tanto hablaban no le estaba haciendo una broma, pero no, hablaba con un hombre algunos años mayor que no la hacía sentir una extraña.

—Gracias… — hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Te veo mañana. — Dijo Itachi al ver que estaban llegando a su estación.

—Lo siento, pero no podrá ser…

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿La he ofendido? — El Uchiha se había puesto nervioso de repente.

—No, no es eso. Simplemente estudio de lunes a viernes. Mañana es sábado, pero nos vemos el lunes, Uchiha-san. — Itachi asintió sonriendo.

—Hasta el lunes, Hyuga-san…

Las puertas se cerraron en cuanto él dijo esas palabras. Era extraño por parte de ambos que por primera vez sintieron que el lunes era un día muy lejano…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Empiezo a creer que necesito más palabras para llegar a plasmar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza por capítulos, pero supongo que el estilo drabble tiene su encanto.

¿Ustedes creen en el destino? Para mí es bonito pensar que algo vamos a encontrar en la vuelta de la esquina.

Me gustaría, que me dijeran palabras claves para hacer girar la historia en ella, como relaciones en el pasado, destino en este y universo en el que viene, aunque tengo cierta estructura, quiero saber que piensan.

Agradecimientos especiales:** IxH4E, Vikami Valencia, LiliUchiha. **

Los leo en estos días. (Si me ausento mucho es porque estoy estudiando para exámenes finales)

Besitos y abracitos por mil.

_Laaulyy,_ fuera.

3 de noviembre de 2019.


	4. Universo

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Universo.

El sonido del tren llegando al andén le decía a Hinata que volvería a ver a Itachi. Levantó levemente su larga falda para entrar en el vagón, con su portafolios y sus libros en una mano. No tardó mucho en reconocerlo sentado a pocos metros de ella. Le hizo una reverencia y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana, Hyuga-san?

—Uchiha-san, bien, estuve estudiando, y mirando algunos documentales…

—¿Documentales?

—Sí, miré "_Cosmos: un viaje personal._" — La joven sonrió con alegría. — Y me compré el libro, ya que su autor dice que hay temas que no se pudieron presentar en profundidad.

—_"El Cosmos es todo lo que es, lo que fue o lo que será alguna vez…"_

—Uchiha-san, ¿lo conoce? — los ojos de la ojiperla brillaron por un segundo.

—Me gusta cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con el universo. — Levantó un poco los hombros. — He leído y visto algo, alguna vez.

—Tengo una pregunta… — Hinata llevó sus ojos al libro y luego volvió a él. — ¿Cree que exista vida en Andrómeda?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Itachi frunció el ceño. — ¡Por supuesto! Pero jamás nos vamos a enterar. Las ondas radiales que hemos enviado en los últimos cien años llegarán en dos millones años luz, y hasta donde sé, no voy a vivir tanto.

Hinata sonrió. Tenía razón, ella tampoco iba a saberlo, probablemente, nunca.

—Tendré que vivir con la duda. — Se hundió en sus hombros.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿le gustaría ir alguna vez al planetario? Hay charlas y observaciones los viernes.

—¿En serio? — Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

—En serio… — Itachi sonrió, le parecía adorable. — Si no tiene nada que hacer, podríamos ir, ¿no le parece?

—Suena bien. He querido comprar un telescopio en los últimos dos años, pero, por diversas razones no he podido.

—Tengo uno. Al principio no lo comprendí, pero luego, con práctica…

—¿Puedo verlo?

La mirada parecía suplicante. Itachi no supo exactamente qué responder.

—Seguro. Algún día podremos mirar el cielo.

—¿Lo promete? — Lo señaló acusatoriamente. Aquello lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—Lo prometo, algún día veremos el cielo.

—¡Quisiera ver auroras boreales! — Hinata pareció meditar por un momento. — Siempre pensé en viajar a Noruega para verlas. Algún día, cuando termine mis estudios…

—Estoy seguro de que así será.

—Uchiha-san, ¿por qué le gusta el Universo y trabaja de algo que simplemente no le agrada?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿sabe?

—Lo mío es un pasatiempo.

—Lo mío también.

—Comienzo a creer que todo lo que diga será apoyado por usted.

—Tal vez estemos conectados como las constelaciones en la mitología…

Hinata soltó un suspiro, el destino, la mitología, la vida, ¿qué le había puesto a Itachi en su vida? No lo sabía, pero su compañía era agradable. La hacía reír y sentía que tenía una respuesta para todo. Por un momento pensó en que no quería que aquello terminara.

—Debo bajar, nos vemos mañana Uchiha-san. — Hinata hizo una reverencia.

—Hasta mañana. — Itachi la devolvió.

Cuando la vio bajar pensó si realmente estaban conectados de alguna manera, después de todo, parecía que tenían gustos bastante similares…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Me disculpo por mi ausentismo, pensé que con drabbles iba a estar más activa pero sigo fracasando, JAJAJAJAJAAJ. Tengo muchos exámenes y en breve lloro por todos ellos, a eso le sumo que estuve en un recital ayer y todo se fue al carajo, así que hoy dije, a publicar antes de volver a ausentarme.

Hay mucho de mí en este capítulo en particular, espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos especiales:_** victoriaarias947, Vikami Valencia, Lili Uchiha, IxH4E.**_

Los leo en estos días.

Abracitos y besitos por mil.

_Laaulyy,_ fuera.

8 de Noviembre de 2019.


	5. Exámenes

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Exámenes.

Hinata entró en el vagón de manera torpe cargada de libros. Mientras luchaba para no perder ninguno, sintió como Itachi tomaba algunos aliviando el peso en sus brazos.

—Debería tener más cuidado, Hyuga-san.

—Lo lamento mucho, Uchiha-san, es que se vienen los exámenes de fin de cuatrimestre y estoy muy nerviosa.

Itachi la observó sereno, recordando sus días por la universidad. Hacía poco más de dos semanas había comenzado a ver a la Hyuga con cada vez más libros, al principio habían sido unos pocos, pero conforme fueron pasando los días fueron creciendo. Aquello le parecía gracioso, parecía que la joven no sabía detenerse con la cantidad de libros que sacaba de la biblioteca de la universidad. Sin embargo, siempre se acercaba a ella para ayudarla.

—¿Qué tiene que rendir? — Preguntó sentándose en uno de los asientos libres.

—Pues… — Ella se sentó y dejó los libros en su falda. — Gramática, filosofía, lingüística… — Pensó por un segundo llevándose un dedo al mentón. — También tengo que empezar a preparar ensayos en inglés y dar mis opiniones sobre eso. — Suspiró como si aquello la atormentara.

—¿Qué es lo que le dificulta más?

—Supongo que la parte de gramática. — Hinata pareció pensar por un segundo y luego comenzó a negar enfáticamente. — No, gramática no. Derecho I.

Itachi soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que las demás personas del vagón lo observaran. Ella se hundió mucho más en su lugar.

—Dígame, Hyuga-san. ¿Alguna vez pensó cuál era mi trabajo? — Sin saber por qué, se escondió detrás de su flequillo. Sabía que Itachi trabajaba en una empresa, pero, ahora que lo mencionaba… — Soy doctor en ciencias jurídicas, bueno… aunque no es mi única profesión claramente, también…

—Uchiha-san — lo interrumpió de pronto. — ¿Puede explicarme algunas cosas?— dudó — Bueno… sólo si tiene tiempo, sé que usted trabaja mucho.

Hinata lucía avergonzada, lo miraba con preocupación y ansiedad. Aquello le pareció agradable al Uchiha. Sin pensarlo demasiado, asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué necesitas?

La joven empezó a buscar en su maletín sus apuntes de los temas que entraban en el examen parcial a rendir en la siguiente semana. Movía sus piernas de manera extraña para evitar que se le cayeran los libros. Sacó una hoja que le entregó y este comenzó a leerla susurrando.

—Si bien tengo en cuenta las nociones básicas, no pensé que tenía que estudiar derecho cuando comencé la carrera por lo cual, al no tener afinidad me está costando un poco. — Pareció soltar esto último un tanto deprimida.

—No es difícil. — Dijo mirándola. — El derecho es algo sencillo si delimitamos las partes de estudio. Sus funciones, principios fundamentales, leyes, doctrinas, ordenanzas, decretos… — Pero Itachi no pudo continuar al ver como la Hyuga se perdía mentalmente. — Hagamos una cosa, yo me llevo esto. Para mañana tendré listo un mapa conceptual con el que pueda orientarse mejor. ¿Le parece?

Los ojos de la Hyuga brillaron y una sonrisa surcó en sus labios. Itachi pareció perderse en ellos.

—¿Haría eso por mí? — Itachi asintió. — Disculpe, Uchiha-san, pero… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? — Desvió la mirada, nerviosa, acalorada.

—Claro. — Sonrió. — Prepáreme unas bolas de arroz. Me gustan mucho, ya sabe, aunque esté casado con el trabajo, este no cocina. — Rió y su risa se contagió en Hinata.

—Prometo traerle comida en gratitud. — Cerró los ojos e hizo una reverencia.

—¿Todos los días? — Preguntó a modo de broma, cosa que Hinata no comprendió.

Con múltiples colores adornando en su rostro, asintió.

—Si Uchiha-san me ayuda a pasar esos exámenes, tenga por seguro que así será.

Itachi la observó. Parecía sincera. Sonrió animosamente para, sin querer y por instinto, llevar una de sus manos a su cabeza y despeinarla ligeramente. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, tomó sus libros nerviosa, se paró de su asiento e hizo una reverencia.

—Lo veré mañana, Uchiha-san.

—Olvidas esto, pequeña.

Más libros. Los colocó entre sus manos y le dio una sonrisa. Bajó a toda prisa del tren para luego verlo irse nuevamente. En ese instante pensó ¿por qué su corazón se había acelerado por aquel contacto? No lo sabía, pero no quería pensar demasiado en eso.

Lo que no sabía ella, mientras salía de la estación, era que no era la única que se preguntaba aquello…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Holis! Perdón por tanta ausencia, pero, me perdí en el camino de la vida, otra vez.

Realmente siento mucho no estar tan activa, pero de repente me encontré con mil cosas para rendir y no me dan los tiempos.

Agradecimientos especiales: _**Vikami Valencia, Marys, Lili Uchiha, IxH4E. **_

Antes de irme quiero hacerles una pregunta muy importante, ¿les gustaría leer un trío ItaHinaSasu? Encontré algunos capítulos en mi disco duro que datan de hace más de cinco años. Hay que editarlos, arreglarlos, pero en general se leen bien, como sé que desde que volvió sólo abro historias esta vez no quise hacerlo sin pensarlo.

En fin. Los leo en estos días.

Abracitos y besitos por mil.

_Laaulyy_ fuera.

22 de Noviembre de 2019


End file.
